Conventional bridge tabletop (foldable table with simple structure) usually included by frame, PVC film and fiberboard, the PVC film covered on the top of the fiberboard, and the periphery of the film folded inwardly and is fixed on the fiberboard by nails, then fixed on the frame via connecting strips, thus the tabletop of conventional table is made. However, the soft PVC film of this tabletop made the tabletop to be rough, not durable, easily-scared, and the product is low-grade. The nailing connecting make that being not good manufacturability, rough bottom side, low production efficiency and irregular appearance, and the quality is not easy to be controlled.